It s Show Time GirlZ
by Rookie 13
Summary: Zack gets bore, then decides to make a talk-show on New Zack Island, with 2 new face as a host , will they survive to the next show with deadly girls, The Chaos is already begin! rate M for the use of language and other stuff later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own the DOA character or anything with DOA ( Well Accept Ya(To)mato and Lulu, They are Mine ) **

**Author Note: this is my first fanfic here, I´m sorry if some of the words aren't correct, Cause I usually don't write in English. And Yeah My English really Sucks (T^T) Please Be Nice ;) about this fanfic, well it's nothing special, I was bore during my history lesson at school so I just decide to write it to pass the time, hope you like it ;) **

**It's Show Time GirlZ **

**Intro **

Zack Island

" Sun, beaches, the activities, and Babes in Bikini…. This is getting too damn old!!!, need to find something to entertain hmmmmm…. Yeahhoooo!!!! The Zack Man Have an Idea!!!! Hahahahahaha I. AM. SO. DAMN. BRILLIANT!!!!! Muhahahaha!!!! "

And there he was, standing on the balcony with both arms raise in the air and laughing and yelling like a Madman, while Nikki stood behind and watch him from behind with a huge sweat drop.

"I have a bad feelings about this…." she thought.

Somewhere in Bangkok

_Ringggggg!! Ringggggg!! Ringggggg!! _

" Gahhhh!!! Will Somebody get that Fucking phone???" sounds from a very angry looking girl, apparently she was woke up by the annoying sound from the phone.

_Ringggg!!! Ringgggggggggggg!!!!!! _

" I am so gonna kill that person!!!" that is what she have in her mind.

" FOR THE LOVE OF HELL!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IS 4 IN THE MORNING!!!" the girl didn't even bother to say hello.

" _Well hello to you too Léon!!! You know I always find your phone-greetings very interesting." _sounds from the speaker.

" Shut the Fuck up Lu!! You better have a very good reason to wake me up at this hour, or else I swear I am gonna send you flying across the moon!!! So what do ya want!!?" Léon said with a pretty angry voice.

" _Wake that little brat to Yamato up, and tell her to meet me at Air Port now if you are so kind" _Lu said.

" Will do.. you bossy bitch, see ya, oh and one more thing, if you ever call me at this hour again, then I swear to god that I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit on your butt for a year!!!!!"

2 hours later, at Bangkok Air port

A young woman, who seems to be waiting for someone who hasn't shown up yet….

"_Damn where is that little brat" _that is what she thought until

"Yooooooo!!! Luluuuuuuuuu!!" another young girl came running

" Come on, we have to check in " Lu said and begin to walk

" But wait were are we going?" Yamato ask with a curious look on her face

" Well for your information Tomato Chan, we are going to Zack Island, and why are we going there, well Zack has offer me a job as a host for a Talk Show, and you will be there as a second host, so come on!" again Lu begin to walk inside the terminal, and left a dumbstruck Yamato with open mouth…

Zack Island

"Yayyyyy!!! Finally!!! We are here!!! And Wowwww!!! This place isn't half bad, I glad that we took the job!!!" Lu exclaim " look at the beaches, they are soooo white, and the jungle is sooo green, and the air is sooooo really fresh, is like being on a vication!!!"

" Aha….. Righttttt!! For the first, it was you who took the job and dragging me alone, second the Island sure are pretty, but it's fill with the worlds most deadly women that can kill us within a second, what the hack are you thinking!!!!!" then Yamato begins to cry " Wahhhh I don't wanna die!!! They're going to beat me!!! And if I don't came alone You're gonna beat me Wahhhh *cry* cry* cry*

Suddenly a woman in white bikini appear, she have a long blond hair were she simple ties it with a huge ribbon

" Oh poor chérie who's going the beat a little kid like you?" the blond ask with a french accents

"She is going to beat me *cry*cry*cry she said if I don't came alone, then she is going to beat me *cry*cry*" Yamato says and point her finger at Lu

"Hey Helena what happen here?" another woman appear

"Oh hi Lei Fang" Helena says

"Why is the girl crying?" Lei Fang ask

"She has been threaten by that bigger girl over there" Helena told Lei Fang and point at Lu

"HEY YOU!! How about picking on someone who's same size as you!!!" Lei Fang Yelled at Lu

" Wha…aa.. I …didn't.. and she is not a kid!! Beside is none of you business if I beat her or not!" Lu yell back at Lei Fang with a nervous voice

"Wahhhh *cry*cry*cry* She said she will Beat me and kick my butt across the Grand Canyon!!! *Cry*Cry*Cry*" Yamato begins to cry and even louder than before, Helena tries to comfort her

"Why you… threaten a little kid is a cowardly act I shall punish you!!" after Lei Fang said the phrase she runs torwards Lu, who's shaking in frear.

At first Lu was able to avoiding the flying kick from Lei Fang, but she wasn´t fast enough to avoid the upper cut, and that knock her out.

"_hehehe that plan was better than I expected, that is what you get for making Léon waking me up in the middle of the night hehehe" _Yamato thought

Authur note: hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**It´s show time Girlz**

Chapter 1

Zack Island - Zack Studio-

"Okay is everyone ready?" Lu ask with a cheerful voice

"Yes ma´am, everything is ready" a woman answer

"Here's your scrip Lu" Yamato said with a rather cheerful smile

"Listen Brat! I'm still mad at you for what you did yesterday! And I swear if you do it again I'm gonna Ki.." Lu didn't get to finish what she was going to said, because she saw Yamato was about to begin to cry and yelling, after what happen yesterday it would be smart to don't make Yamato cry her fake cry again as long they were on this Island with deadly Babes.

"Listen I'm sorry okay, I won't do it again, cross my heart, Pleazzee forgive me??"

"Ahhh.. Alright, now go away already you brat!!!" Lu answer with a rather angry voice

Later on the evening

_Light!! Camera!! 3-2-1- You are on!!!_

"Yo!!! Whas´up there people, your favorite Zack Man is here to welcome you to a whole new TV show here on The Zack Man's private harem Island.."

"Private Harem!!!??? Who did he think he is!!!??" Tina said in a very angry voice

"A Big Jerk" Ayane says, while she pulled a shuriken out of her pocket and ready to thrown it at Zack

" For once I agree with you" said Christie while she loaded her rifle

" Hmmm… Kasumi Chérie what are you doing with that big sword?" Helena ask Kasumi curiously

" I want to slice Zack into small pieces Hahahahehehe!!!!" and laugh like a madwoman

"…….. Says Aya Chérie, how come she is like this? I mean she always use to be a shy girl… and where did she get that huge sword from??"

" First its AYANE!!!, Second She just have problem with pervs. And bout the sword I think she stolen it from Hayabusa.. "

"Hmmm, interesting, I don't think I will get bore" Helena said it with an very amuse voice

" …….. AND NOW welcome the Babessss!!!!"

After hearing that the girls begins to take their seats.

" OKAY!!! Here are the babes!! Let The Zack Mannnn! introduce Them to you people!!!"

" Fist is Miss Kokoro, a newbie runaway to vacation Geisha, and new on this Island, I sure don't hope that your old lady at home is watching this!!!"

"Shit!!" Kokoro swear out loud

(Somewhere in Kyoto

"What the hack!!! Kokoro!! Just wait till you get home Young Lady!!! And no swearing in the public you are a Geisha God Dammit!!!" )

" No. 2 is a Punk to a Ninja Ayane!!!"

" Who did you just called a Punk you Punk!!!" Ayane yell at Zack angrily

"I think it's your hair color, that made people think that way" said Hitomi

" Oh Shut It!!!" Ayane said to Hitomi angrily

" Okay!! No. 3 is Miss Tina Armstrong, a….."

Tina gave Zack a death glare

" Okay lets move on, No. 4 the good Old Christie, she may a bit old, but damn she is still Hot!!!"

" …Old…. Lady!!!! Dammit I'm only 24 for God Sake!!! Zack!! You are on my Dead-Note!!!" Christie yell furiously at Zack

" Oh merde! Je croyais que vous étiez âgé de plus de que!!" Helena said it out of nowhere and were actually brushing while she said it.

"Yo Blondie! English Please!!" demanded Lisa

" She said -Oh shit! I thought you were older than that-" Yamato pup out of no where and said that.

" Thanks Kiddo"

" No Big" and disappear

" Why does everyone think that I am older???"

" I think its because of your hair, and you must admit you are the oldest among us" Lei Fang says

" Great!!! I need to color my hair when I get home!!"

" No Don't!!! I like your hair color " said Helena

" ….Okay lets move to no. 5 Here she is People the famous Primadonna who sets

fire on her own building the tri-tower!!! Miss Helena Douglas!!!"

" You know Zack, if I can do that to a simple tower, then imagine what I can do to a

Volcano" Helena said it with a giggle, while Zack look pretty much nervous.

" Ahem.. Now No. 6 we have the sexy shino…. Oh FucK!! " before Zack could finish his phrase a large amount of kunais were throwing at him, but thanks to his dumb luck he avoids them all…

" Lets say No. 6 is the runaway Shinobi Kasumi.."

" No. 7 is my favorite Evil scientist and a sexy Loca Do…..Oh Shit" again before he could finish his phrase he have to a void some throwing knifes.

" Okay..Okay.. No. 6 is Miss Lisa the kind-hearted good looking woman!!" Zack´s voice was shaking _Dammit where the hack did the babes get all these weapon from, some of them aren't even from Zacks all trade!!! _he thought

( backstage 45 min before the show starts

" I want 30 shurikens and 20 kunais and a bazooka" said kasumi

"oki-doki here you go"

" I want two caliber 45 handgun and one caliber 50 rifle" said Christie

" There you go"

" I want lots of TNT´s and 30 kg. of C4 " Said Helena

" Thank you and please come again"

" .TO.!!!! What the fuck are you doing???" Lu ask furiously

"Making money, what else??? " )

" Now No.8isLeiFangAndNo.9isHitomi" finish saying that he took a quick cover, but this time there were no things that came flying.

" Pewww… okay Lets the show Started" he said it with the sight of relieve

" Say welcome to The Sexy Host Lulu!!! She will be taking the show from here on!! See Ya People Zack Man Loves you All, And enjoy the show!!!"

Author: the chaos is just warming up!! Hope you enjoy the story so far..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Zack studio - Zack Island

" Okay!, Let me introduce myself first, My Name is Lulu Valentine and the girl right next to me is Yamato Ai, my assistant , we will be your host for today's show, so lets welcome our first guest Miss Christie!!!"

Christie walks up to the scene and took the seat. She is wearing her usual costume from DoA 4 ( the first costume )

Lu: welcome Miss Christie, I'm glad that you could join us today

Yamato: Yup! Welcome

Christie: thank you, but I prefer you just call me Christie.

Lu: right! Christie then.

Lu: So Christie please tell us a bit about yourself

Christie: No! Rule number 1, a assassin are not allow to give personal information!! Or else I'll have to kill you!!

Lu: O-Okayyy….. (a little nervous) then how about your hobby?

Christie: nothing much, I like to collect guns and knifes, and driving.

" Hey You forgot to tell that you also collect stuff animal" Ayane yelled from the side line

" Hey!! Winni the Pooh and friends aren't just animal stuff, they have feelings you know….shit!!" when Christie realize what she had said.. it was too late, all the girl from the side line are already laughing, and Christie is so red on the face of embarrassment "_Just shoot me!!" _she thought

Lu: Right… interesting…hobby.. ( trying to hold back the laugh )

Yamato: Next question!!

Lu: R-Right.. Err… Tells us about your job, how it's like to be a assassin?

Christie: Kill lots of people, escaping from police, get lot lots of money..

Yamato: Wooww Cool!! I wanna be assassin too!!

Lu: You Dumb idiot!! ( slap Yamato´s head ) is wrong to kill people, haven't your mamas told you that???

Yamato: Keep my mothers out of this! And why not?? I mean look at Christie she is Young, beautiful and Totally Cool and make lots of money, Why can't I??

Christie: What the fuck is wrong with killing people!! And hey kid, I like the way you talk, give me a call anytime then I'll learn you about my line of work.

Yamato: thanks a lo…Aww!!!! ( Lu slapping her head)

Lu: ahem.. Okay next question, is there anything you are afraid of?

Christie: No not really..

" Hey Chris!! What a´bout last night, you were running and yelling like a madwoman because there were a little tiny spider in your room, have you forget that hahahaha" a yell from Tina and the other girls begins to laugh really loud

Christie: Oh S-Shut It Fake BOOB!!!! ( Yell back at Tina )

Lu: Aha….. R-Right.. ( tries to hold her laugh back) N-Next.. What do you do to pass the time here on Zack Island ..you know ..when you're not playing volley ball and other activities?

Christie: Do some shopping, take the sun-bath and relax at the pool side..

" And Fuck Helena!!!" Yelled Hitomi

" Oh Hitomi Chérie, you are wrong, we haven't reach to that phase yet " Helena said with a giggle, and Christie's face turning into bright red.

" Damn you girls are slow!!" said Lisa

" Yeah I agree with you Lisa, Hey Sis! why don't you just thrown Christie on bed, rip off her bikini and rape her!!" said Kokoro cheerfully

" And YOU are suppose to be a Geisha.." Lei Fang said looking at Kokoro

" A lady should be patient, but it does sounds tempting" Helena said and smile evilly at Christie

" So I guess Helena is the `man` in relationship.." Ayane said

" I guess.." answer Kasumi

" Go Girl!!! " Tina Yell

Christie is now so dumbstruck, that no even one word came out of her mouth

Lu: ….. Interesting… l guess that Helena is your current team partner then..

Christie: Do I have to answer?? ( Said in a angry voice )

Lu: I-I think we should move on.. L-Let's move on to the Fan-Call .. ( very nervous )

Christie: Whatever, it couldn't be more worse than this…..

Lu: Okay Lets start the Webcam!

A pretty good looking young man appear on the screen

"_Hi Christie, my name is Jonh, I'm 15 years old and I have totally a crush on you, will you go out with me? I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!!"_

Christie: Hell NO!! I'm no fucking pedophile!!! Now fuck off!!!

Lu: okayy… Next is..

A beautiful young Asian look like woman appear on the screen

" _Hi Christie my name is Yuzuki Ai and I am a fan of you, I always find you style of martial arts very interesting, and not to mention your fashion style, it totally rocks and I really like your hair color, you are the most beautiful assassin I've ever seen, I wish my wife would be a little bit more like you, it would be great! "_

Christie: Thank you a lot Yuzuki, you know if you weren't marry and I'm not in relationship with Helena I would consider going out with you

Yamato: What the HACK!!!! MOM!!!! What the HACK ARE YOU DOING!?!

_Yuzuki: Oh hi there sweetheart, your Mommy and I miss you so much, come home soon kay`, bye _

Lu: I didn't saw that coming.. I sure hope your other Mama is alright with it..

Yamato: Just kill me please….

Lu: Lets move on….

A middle age man appear onscreen

"_Hello Lady Christie, my name is Alberto Von Einzberg, I'm from Germany, I would like to ask you, about that you would like to go out with me, of cause I will pay for everything, you see I'm very rich hohohohoho a big multi milliner baby hohoho"_

Christie: Albert Von Einzberg huh?

_Albert: Just call me the Al-man baby ( said in a very sexy voice)_

Christie: Sound nice, okay I'll go out with you

" Whatttt!!!!! " Helena shout out very loud then ran up to scene

Christie: Helena I was just kid….

Helena jump up on table, point her index finger at the screen, then yell like a madwoman

" **GAHHH!!! I'm going to kill you You Fucking Old Man!!!! You will not take Christie from me!!!!! You Fucking Asshole!!!! **"

Then she took two hand guns out of her jacket, and begins to fires at random direction

Christie: HELENA!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!

Everyone else in the room were trying their best to avoiding the bullets, that flying around by hiding under the table.

" Christie do something before we all get killed!!!" Yelled Kasumi

" What the fuck am I suppose to do??" she yelled back

" I don't fucking know!!! She is your fucking girlfriend So do something Dammit!!!" shouted Kokoro

" But she's your fucking sister!!! So you do something!!!" Christie shout back

" It was your fault to begins with!!!" said Kokoro in angry voice

" I agree with Koko!! So move your fat ass out there and do something!!!" said Lei Fang

" Hell No!!!" said Christie

" I have an Idea that may work!!" Said Tina

" On time girl!!! So spilt out before we all get kill!!!" yelled Lisa

" Well…." Tine looked at Christie

" YO FAKE BOOB, THE IDEA NOW!!!!" shouted Christie

" Why You!!! EVERYONE!! GET CHRISTIE, AND TIE HER!!!" Shouted Tina

After that everyone flew at Christie, after a few second later Christie finds herself bounded, and lying helplessly on the floor.. While Tina look at her with a evil grin

" LET. ME. GOOO.!!!!" Yelled Christie

But apparently the other girls ignore her

" Phase one done!! Phase two, rip off her clothes then get Helena's attention and then run for our lives!" said Tina

After that the girls rips off Christies clothes, even her under wear..

" I´M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU ARE ALL ON MY DEAD LISTTTTTT!!!!" Christie scream furiously

" Then how are we suppose to get her attention???" ask Hitomi

" Thrown her up on the table, and use her underwear to get Helena's attention!" said Kokoro

" Ready? 3-2-1 here we go!!" said Ayane

After that the girl thrown Christie up on the table, while Hitomi and Kokoro thrown Christies under wear in front of Helena and yell `NAKED CHRISTIE ON TABLE, NAKED CHRISTIE ON TABLE RIGHT TO EAT!!! `

After they caught Helena's attention, who is now stop firing with her gun. Everyone ran out of the studio and hid behind the nearest bushes, a few minutes later they saw Helena carrying the screaming Christie on her shoulder and headed for the hotel.

" You know Kokoro, your sister is pretty scary.." said Lisa

" Poor Christie.." said Kasumi

" Hey wanna go and spying on them? Hehehe" said Tina

" No thanks!! I want to keep my life longer" said Ayane

- Zack Studio-

Lu: It´s for today people, see ya all tomorrow on the next show….

Yamato: Hey Aunt Lu, how much money do you think I will make on HelenaXChristie DvD???

Lu: ………

**Author note: **well hope you enjoy it so far, I know is crap, but it's the only thing I could do, to kill the time in my history class…. Next chapter will coming up soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

It's been two days since the last show ended up in chaos, right now the studio worker work on full temper to get things ready for to days show.

" Okay! Everything is ready for the show little miss "

" Thanks a lot lady" Yamato said smiling at the woman in front of her "_what does a 12 years old kid doing in this kind of place??" _that was the woman's thought while looking at Yamato

" Hey Little miss where is the other girl you're with? "

" Oh you mean aunt Lu, she's in the hospital, she and Tina got caught in spying on Christie and Helena last night.. So it's only me here today "

" Good Luck and I mean IT……." that was all the woman could say

" Okay people! The girls are here! Let's get started!!" another woman yelled

3-2-1- Action!!!

Yamato: Hi there People!! Yamato here today!! So lets welcome our guest for to days show Miss Ayane!!

Then Ayane slowly walk up to the stage and wave her hands in the direction of camera, she's wearing her usual school uniform

Yamato: Please take a seat, and tell us about yourself

Ayane: Thanks Kiddo!

Ayane: Well there's not much to tell, I'm a ninja and Yadda Yadda Yadda, oh you know the rest, who doesn't? I mean I'm petty much famous for my personality and my sexy body Hahaha

" Hey! Ayane, don't forget to tell that you are much more famous for being a Bitch!! " Yelled Lei Fang

" Being a bitch plus selfish… yup I agree! " said Kokoro

Ayane yelled back " Shut it….. Who ASK your opinions anyway???!!! "

Yamato: Right……. Okay next question, what is your hobby?

Ayane: Ahem… I like going to beauty salon, taking care of my skin and collecting all sorts of kunais…

" AND talking with yourself in front of a mirror for HOURS!!! " said Hitomi, then she stand up and pose and in a very lame voice said " Oh little mirror who is the prettiest Girl in this whole white world?? Oooh yeah Little mirror! It is me of cause the greatest ninja of all Ayane Sama, I'm soooo super hot!!"

" Hey Hitomi, you forgetting the best part!! " then Christie stand up and do what Hitomi just did " Ah! Who is the babe in the mirror!!! Well of cause it's me Mistress Ayane Sama Ahohohoho!!!"

" Hey hey!! Isn't that where she dance in her under wear too, and at the same time sing Britney Spears's Baby one more time??" ask Kokoro

" Gahahahahahahahahaha I still can't get that picture out of my head!! Too funny!!! " said Lisa and laugh like a crazy woman

" Well then you should have seen her, when she imitated Namie Amuro´s Hide and Seek, I mean whip and police uniform, It looks good on Namie, but on Ayane.. It looks like she is some kind of Mistress in a cheap SM porn movie.. Pretty scary " said Helena

" Speaking of porn.. You should look at those Hentai site on her note book.. In my whole life I haven't seen so many…" said Christie

" WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!??!!! HAVE YOU ALL BE SPYING ON ME???!!! DON´T YOU KNOW A WORD THAT CALL PRIVACY???? " Yell Ayane furiously

Yamato: So it is true……

Ayane: Shut up!!!

Yamato: … Okay next, is there anything you are afraid of?

Ayane: I'm a Ninja for god sake!! I kill People, fight other deadly opponent, jump from high building and other dangerous stuff!! SO what should I be afraid of???

" Ayane!! What a´bout last time we saw The Ring, You were screaming like a madwoman when it comes to the scary part!! Hahaha You were even hiding under the bed hahahaha " Yelled Lisa

" Yeah I remember that!! Hahaha " said Hitomi

" Yeah, I could even hear the scream all the way to the Casino " Said Helena

Ayane: Shut the fuck up!!!! I was just a bit surprise!!!

" YEAH RIGHT! " all the girl said it in union

" Oh by the way Ayane, I've heard from the hotel workers that you change your mattress, you know that you shouldn't watching horror movie, cause every time you do that you always ended up wetting your bed because of the nightmare" Said Kasumi calmly

" Gahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " all the girls begins to laugh out really loud

Ayane: Shut Up!!!! ( her face is now all red )

Yamato: …. ( try not to laugh ) next is What do you hate the most??

Ayane: Kasumi!!!

Yamato: Why do you hate her? I mean she is your sister??

Ayane: HALF sister!!!

" Oh… Why Aya Chan " said Kasumi and begins to cry

" There there Kasumi, she doesn't hate you, in fact She REALLY Loves you " said Helena and give Kasumi a hug to comfort her

" sigh… sigh.. Is it true?? " said Kasumi

" Yeah trust what Helena said " Said Christie

" IM SO NOT LOVE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!! " Yelled Ayane

" Then let me read some thing, I've found " said Christie and begins to read

" _Dear my sweet diary _

_I finally arrive to New Zack Island, but I could find my beloved sister anywhere, what if she isn't here, I will be so heart broken, what should I do? I can't live with out my sweet beloved sister Kasumi! She's always so kind and gentle, God I love her really really love her love her lover her LOVE HER!!_

_Maybe I should keep looking for her, and when I find her I will make things up with her, I've always hated to pretended to hate her.. Yes I will find her and makes things up with her again, and then I will tell her that I really Loves her, I love everything about her, her peach color hair, her milky skin, her sweet lips, her poppy dog eyes, her long sexy legs, and her soft breasts, I like touching them while we fighting… Yes her Sexy Body!!_

_Ayane_

" Eww… is this a dry drool spot?? " said Christie and point at the page of the diary

" GAHHH!!!!! MY DIARY!!!!! " Ayane jump up and yelled like a madwoman

" You can have it again, here catch " then Christie thrown the diary back to Ayane

" You know This is the kind of things I do not or ever will write about my OWN sister….. " said Helena

" Yeah, that would be weird !!! " said Kokoro

" Well She has been drooling over Kasumi in Bikini in these last few days " Said Lei Fang

Meanwhile Ayane is kneeling on the floor and her face when pale.. _my life is over, I'm not gonna get any peace from now on, and Kasumi.. Kasumi will sure hate me now… my life is over, thanks to those mean girls… yes those mean girls… THOSE MEAN GIRLS!!!!! Hehehe Kill every single one of them hehe yes Kill KiLL kiLLL!!!_

" GAHHHHH!!!! EVERY ONE OF YOU DIEEEEEEE!!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ayane yelled like a madwoman and took out all the kunais she has and thrown it in every direction in the room

" TAKE COVER!!! " Yelled Hitomi

Then everyone took cover at the usual place, under the table

" Maybe we when a little bit over the line with mocking her…" said Kokoro

" You Think?? " Lei Fang Said it in a "DuH" voice

Then suddenly Ayane took out two AK-47 and fries in random direction _hehehe no one, no one's gonna get away with my life secret, I'll kill every single one of them hahahahaha gahahahaha!!!!_

" Gahhhhh!!! we gonna die we gonna die we gonna die WE GONNA DIE!!!! " Yell Christie

" And you are suppose to be a cool one!! " Kokoro Yell at her

" Nah.. I just always wanna try to yell like this hehe "

" Girls no time for jokes!! Or else WE ARE REALLY GONNA DIE!!! " said Hitomi

" KID!! Yeah you!! You are the host do something!!! " Yelled Lisa

" What the heck am I suppose to do??? " yelled Yamato

" Just do something!!! "

" I'm only 12!!! "

" Lisa Stop beating at the Kid!! And get over here I have an idea " Said Helena

Finally Ayane stop firing but instead she begins to mumble some kind of chants, which made everyone in the room nervous

" OH MERDE!!! NOT THAT CRAZY BLOW!!! " Yelled Helena

" The Idea NOW!!! " Said Kokoro

"…WASADE ASHO HYM!!! " then Ayane´s right hand which she had it up in the air lit into a purple flame " DIEEEE!!!!!"….

Helena: Merde!

Lisa: FUCK!

Kokoro: Shit!

Hitomi: Dammit!

Lei Fang: Ahhhhh!!!

Christie: Bloody Hell!!!

Kasumi: ……… ( Still chocking about the diary..)

Then Ayane hit's the floor…

KABOOM!!!!!!!! The building is collapsing…….

………………………………..........................................................................................

20 min later

The only one standing was Ayane, she was pretty much exsuasted after using too much power… her breath is pretty heavy right now.. " _did I get them all??"_

Then she heard some cracking noise behind her…

" AYA…NE…..!!! "

When she turns around, there she saw everyone, in a less good mood and for not talking about that they looks like something the cat has drag from the toilet…

" Ayane…" Helena

" You …" Kokoro

" Are…" Christie

" So…" Lisa

" Dead.." Hitomi

" Hehehe…." Lei Fang

Then every one flew on Ayane at once…. The rest is too violent to describe ( I'll leave the rest to your fantasy )

At the end the girls ties Ayane to a rope and ties the ropes to her feet and let her hanging upside down from a tree with a hangerchift cover her mouth…..

Meanwhile Kasumi hasn´t get over her chock yet…..

Yamato: Well…. See ya on the next Show… I think…..

**AN: another day with my boring professor…. But at least I could be finish with this chapter… hope ye enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

" 3-2-1 Ready and here we Go!! "

Yamato: It's Yamato here again!! You may wonder why we're making the show outdoor today.. Well let's say that the studio couldn't be rebuild on time thanks to Ayane, But it won't stop us from continuing!!! And we have a very special surprise for all of you, You see my Aunt Lu, isn't getting better, and she is a bit worry about me handle the show alone, so she have been asking Zack permission to find another host for the time being, and guess what?? The new host is no other than Helena Douglas!! So Let's give her a very warm welcome!!!

Helena walking up to the stage and blow some kisses into camera

Helena: It is an honor to be here, Be good to me okay ;) ( then her face turn to a pretty much Evil look) OR ELSE…

Yamato: ..a ..haha .. Helena Why don't we welcome the girls??

Helena: Yeah right, Girls make yourself comfortable

Then all the girls walking up the stage and takes a seat on a large sofa

Helena: And the tortur.. I mean Main seat today is reserve to a very special girl, so lets welcome her!

Then Kasumi appear out of nowhere ( Her ninja technique )

Lei Fang: Show off!! Hmp!

Kasumi: Thank you to be here… ( Looking down on the floor )

Helena: So Kasumi chérie tell us about yourself :)

Kasumi: … Well.. Armm… I.. I am .. a..a Shinobi, my hobby is fortune-telling.. And… well..

Lisa: The Girl is too scare!!

Hitomi: I don't think is scare, but Shy..

Helena: Aww.. Chérie don't be shy, we won't hurt you ;) _Yet_

Kasumi: Right…

Helena: So is there anything you like to do besides fortune telling?

Kasumi: N…. not really…

Helena: ……

The Girls: ……

Kasumi ……still looking at the floor

Hitomi: This is getting bore!!

Kasumi: Sorry….

Kokoro: ( in a whisper tone ) _Hey Ayane! Do you know a way to get her to talk more and be less shy??_

Ayane: _Well there is a way…_

Lisa: _How??_

Ayane: _Get her drunk … But.. It can be pretty dangerous to do that…_

Tina: _Whatever let's do it !!! XD_

Kokoro: _Hell yeah!! _Hey Sis, can I have a word??

Helena: Oui chérie

Kokoro: Obtenir son état d'ébriété

Helena: Qui?

Kokoro: Kas!

Helena: Oki :D

Helena: Yamato Chérie, New plan ( and then in a whisper tone) _We're going to get Kasumi drunk, more fun that way, you have any alcohol on you?_

Yamato: _No …. I sold the last bottle to Tina_

Helena: Tina! We need "The You Know What!" XD

Tina: I hear Ya girls! :D

Then Tina walks towards Kasumi, Holding a huge glass in her hand

Tina: Here is some nice Ice tea, it helps you calm your nerves :)

Kasumi: T.. Thank You…

Tina: Just drink it fast hon

Kasumi did what she was told to do and drink the liquid as fast as she could, a few second later the glass were empty and..

Kasumi: Hik.. Hik.. Aww I feel sooo good!! Ye have more of that Ice tea??

Tina: Just take the whole bottle hon

Kasumi: Hehehe Thanks a lot Babe!! I like your watermelon hehe

Tina: Water.. Wha…

Yamato: You guys know that Kasumi is underage right??

Hitomi:……. Who cares!!

Helena: So tell us Kasumi, what was the name of you first boyfriend??

Kasumi: Kristina hehe

Helena: That's a girls name, I mean "BOY"FRIEND!

Kasumi: No boys, Hik! Girls Only Ahahaha!!

Kasumi: HELENA!!!! ( Yelling out of nowhere)

Helena: What????

Kasumi: You are HOT!!!

Helena: Errr… Merci… ( Pretty much nervous )

Kokoro: Hey Kas, does Ryu know about it??

Kasumi: He don't care Hig! Hehehe He's busy hitting on Jan-lee hehehe And I'm busy Hitting on Hik! Hik! Hitomi.. Yeah the tomboy is SEXY LIKE HELL!!

Hitomi/Ayane: WHAT!!!!!

Kasumi: Hik! Aww Ayane I like you too!! We can have a three-some!! Yay!!

Hitomi/Ayane: FUCKING HELL NOOOO!!!!!

Then Kasumi lift the Jack D. bottle to her mouth and in a few second she empty the whole bottle

Kasumi: Gahhhhhh!!! I FEEL SO GOOD!!!

Then she heads towards Kokoro, and poor Kokoro look pretty much nervous now

Kokoro: K..Kasumi are.. Are you alright???

Kasumi: You… Geisha?? Hik! Hik!

Kokoro: Y..yeah

Kasumi: You Look Cute! Wanna have Sex??, I pay you good!

Kokoro: WHAT?!? I'M A GEISHA!! NOT A PROSTITUTE!!!

Then Kasumi look at Lisa with a very scary glare

Lisa: Shit… ( Really nervous )

Kasumi: I always wanna rape a teacher….

Lisa: I'm a Luchadora!!!

Kasumi: Awww… No teacher for little poor Kasumi?? ( Say in a very inocent voice)

Lisa: NOOOOO!!!!

Kasumi: Lei Fang Sweety pie!!

Lei Fang: Aiyaaa!!

Kasumi: Hey Babe!! Wanna do it in the classroom??

Lei Fang: NOOO!!!

Kasumi: I'll be gentle Hik! Hik!

Lei Fang: FOR THE LOVE OF HELL, NOOOO!!!!

Kasumi: Fine!, Fine!!! If you don't want to give me what I want, Then I'll just take it by force!!! Gahahahaha!!! You girls ARE MINE!!! Gahahaha!!!!!!!

Then she gets her eyes on Helena

Helena: Merde!!

And within a flash Kasumi jump into Helena's direction, Luckily Helena was fast enough to jump away, and then Kasumi smile evilly, and began to run after Helena, so it ended up with Kasumi were chasing Helena around the stage, and the others include Yamato decides to run off to the nearest bushes to hide themselves.

Kasumi: Yay!!!, Blondie First!!!

Helena: Merde! Merde! MERDE!!!! Aidez-moi!!! Rester à l'écart!!!

Kasumi: Hahahahaha I want Blondie !!!!

Helena: Faites quelque chose!!!!!!!!!

Kasumi still chasing Helena around

Yamato: Where's Christie??!??

Hitomi: On a Job.. Unfortunately

Yamato: How the Hack are we going to stop this madness??!!??

Lei-fang: We gotta do something before Helena get rape! And if that happen Christie is gonna pull our guts out alive and feet us for the sharks!!! Or Worse!!

Tina: DuH.. You wanna go out there!!?? Then Go ahead!!

Lisa: I don't wanna get rape by a madwoman!!

Kokoro: That or being torture by Christie….

Hitomi: Hey Ayane you know a way to stop this??

Ayane: There's two ways…

Kokoro: well ????

Ayane: First is… well If Helena can keep running for an hour or two then Kasumi should be normal…

Hitomi: And second??

Ayane: Is to let Kasumi have her way…

Lisa: You mean…..

Ayane: Yea… …. …..

Lei Fang: That's it Christie is gonna Kills us all!!!! And before she kills us she will have us skin alive, then have our guts pull out, then burn us and thrown us to the sharks!!!! Or WORSE!!!!!

After Lei Fang's little speech, everyone's face turn pale, of the imagination of how Christie will torture them to death..

Yamato: Hmm, why don't we just throw….

Ayane: NOT NOW!!! WE'RE PRAYING OUR LAST PRAY!!!!!

Lisa: Dear lord….. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die a painful death!!!!!!

Tina: Daddy…… I want my daddy.. DADDY!!!!!!!

Kokoro; Mommy!!!!… Mommy!!!

Hitomi: Daddy!! I want my Daddy!!!

Ayane: No.. I wanna live, Daddy!! Mommy!!!

Lei Fang: ….. We gonna die, we gonna die…. Mommy!!!

Total panic on the girls! Crying, Screaming, wetting their pants!!!

Helena: And CUT!! Hahahahahaha Look at yourselves!! Too Funny!! Hahahaha

Kokoro: Wh… What the HELL!!!!!

Lei Fang: Weren't you chase by Kasumi??!!!???

Helena: While you all were crying like little babies, Yamato were so kind to helping me out, by throwing ice cold water on Kasumi, to stop her from chasing me.. But THIS is priceless!! Hahahahaha!!!

Yamato: I try to tell you guys earlier… ( And try not to laugh )

Later in that evening

Christie: Gahahahahahaha!!!! Hahaha!!! Hahaha!!! ahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I've got to have a copy of this DVD!!!! A mocking gold!!! A life time memory!!! Gahahahaha!!!!

Helena: Yeah I never thought that some of them were wetting their pants!, hehehe!! Cela n'a pas de prix!!! hehe!!!

Christie: Oui Mademoiselle

Hitomi/Lei Fang/ Lisa/ Tina/ Ayane/ Kokoro: Shut up!!!!

**A/N: So far so good I think… And yes another boring day in literature class….**


End file.
